Lilo Oneshots
by BieberHendersongrl
Summary: A collection of Lilo one shots with loads of FLUFF, SMUT AND CUDDLES! I take requests at any time! ONE DIRECTION!
1. Bothering Niall

Standiford 8

Bothering Niall

Niall's View

"Mmmm, I love you so much my little Li-Li. Now give me a kiss, cutie pie!"

Niall Horan almost threw up at the sound of one of his best friend's, Louis Tomlinson's voice. All five members of One Direction were downstairs in the television room of Zayn's flat. They were supposed to be watching a movie, (Chicken Little, they had decided on) laughing together and hanging out, but that plan was backfiring for four of the lads.

Ever since the movie had started, Louis and Liam had been tickling each other, giving sweet pecks and being _way_ too sappy in their talk, while Zayn and Harry, the other couple of the group were kissing obnoxiously loud and messy. Niall was literally sitting in the middle of it all on the smaller leather couch that was between a bigger one that the two brown-haired, mushy, annoying boys were on and a half chair half couch thing that Zayn and Harry were practically having sex on.

Niall felt extremely awkward. He'd tried asking both of them to stop, but seemed to not hear him over their "business" and he didn't want to be mean by yelling at them or leaving, so he just stayed there, curled up in his blanket, trying to concentrate on the movie. Although it wasn't working out too well because even when he tried to sneak the sound up a bit, the two couples seemed to get louder. He was starting to get suspicious of what was going on.

Lilo's View

Liam laughed as his blue-eyed boyfriend nipped at his ear like a little puppy. He was having so much fun right at the moment, he was almost forgetting that this was all supposed to be a scheme.

Earlier on that day, Louis, Zayn, Harry and he had decided to play a trick on Niall by continuously loving on each other in front of their poor, blond friend. It was really just a silly thing, just to tease Niall and not to torture him. They wanted to see how far they could go before the Irish boy finally got too overwhelmed by it and forced them to stop. Liam hoped that if it did end up going far, considering Niall could be a little unsure of things sometimes, he would get to cum. If he didn't, Louis would leave him desperate all night until the next time they went at it, begging and insanely hard. He'd experienced a raging hard-on for numerous hours before and it was NOT fun.

He almost shuddered at the thought, before remembering he has to keep in "character", although he knew he and the other three weren't really acting…

"Li-Li," Louis said in a sing-songy voice, peering down right into Liam's eyes, blue meeting brown. "Pretty, don't you want to Lou-Lou to kiss your nose for you? You know how he loves that precious skin of yours."

Liam blushed and turned his head with mock-disobedience from his place under Louis. "No," he mumbled quietly, biting at his lip.

"Awww c'mon, Li, look at me. I'll be sad if you don't." Louis put on a fake pout and Liam laughed covering his face.

"Go away, Louis."

Louis fake gasped. "Liam Payne! Do you really wish for that?"

Liam shook his head quickly, still covering his smile.

"That's what I thought." Louis leaned down and kissed his boyfriend's hands. "Now let me see that pretty face of yours."

"Don't want you to see my face," the Wolverhampton lad mumbled.

Louis thought for a second, before a stellar idea popped in his head.

"Hey, Li-Li?" he said, kissing his lover's hair. "How about I kiss all of your fingers and each time you get a kiss on one, you have to lift it away, okay bunny?"

Liam nodded softly.

"Okay, babe." The blue-eyed boy leaned down and gave one of Liam's pinkies a soft, sugary kiss before doing the exact same to the other pinky. Then he did his ring fingers and so on until Liam had taken all his fingers off. Louis kissed each of the backs of his hands and finally he got to see his baby's pretty face. But Liam's eyes were squeezed shut. The Doncaster boy gave a dramatic sigh and shook his head.

"Li, Li, Li, Li, Li. You're being a naughty boy." Leaning down to Liam's ear, he whispered heavily. "You don't want to have to be punished, do you?" He felt the group's leader swallow deeply beneath him.

"Didn't think so. Now open those pretty eyes." He kissed each of them, happy to see his boyfriend completely again.

"Now," he breathed. "Let me kiss you." And with that he smashed his mouth on Liam's turning their fun, tickle time into a heated make-out session.

Zarry's View

"Oh, Harry," Zayn moaned into his curly-haired boyfriend's mouth. His hands ran up Harry's sides, their tongues desperately fighting with one another for dominance.

They were cuddled side by side, devouring each other's faces, but trying not to go into complete sex-mode yet, in order to keep in time with the other lads in their plan to bother their Irish friend. However, things were getting pretty heated and Zayn could already feel Harry's excitement against his own growing arousal.

"Fuck, baby. Wanna fuck you so bad," He groaned into the ex-bakery worker's mouth, loudly. He swore he could feel Niall's embarrassed gaze on them and he knew the plan was working.

"Not yet," Harry breathed, his hand going up to tweak one of Zayn's nipples.

Zayn bucked his hips into Harry's, wanting friction and let his hands slide under Harry's shirt, squeezing his sides and pushing over to try and kiss him impossibly deeper.

"St-stop, Zayn," Harry moaned out. "It's too much. We're gonna ruin…"

Before he could get any farther and spoil the plan, Zayn dove to his neck, desperately sucking a hickey in attempt to stop grinding. It felt_ so_ good, but he knew he had to stop or Harry would cum and the plan would be ruined. He continued biting and licking at his green-eyed lover's neck, creating a large purplish-red spot that he knew would be there for days. Then he tore off Harry's green Bob Marley shirt, tossing it on the floor behind them.

"Uh, um, g-guys," he heard Niall say hesitantly. "Um…"

Zayn just smirked before taking one of Harry's nipples into his mouth, sucking and twisting it, while he palmed him gently (well as gently as Zayn Malik could possible get) through his pants.

Harry moaned his name loudly, begging for more. Even Liam and Louis must have stopped for a second to glance over at poor writhing Harry, but Zayn didn't care. It actually gave him and extra thrill to know people were watching him and his boyfriend have sex.

He moved over to Harry's neglected side and began giving the little nub the same treatment, only stopping when Harry yanked off his shirt.

Lilo's View

Liam pulled Louis closer to him in their kiss as he heard another obstreperous moan erupt from Harry. He didn't tell Louis, but the curly-haired boy was turning him on by doing that. It filled him with images of Louis fisting his hard dick at a fast pace, telling him to moan so he could "hear that pretty voice". Louis was kinky like that. One time he'd even made Liam stand in front of a mirror during an orgasm, so Liam could see just how beautiful his face was when he came. It was definitely an experience neither would forget.

"Louis, undress me!" he cried out and his boyfriend gave a laugh.

"Liam, we've been through this a hundred times. That is _not_ what you say during sex. The clothes come off gradually, remember."

Liam groaned. "Fuck that, Louis. I want them off now!"

"Edgy now, aren't we?" Louis said. "But if that's what you wish…" All of a sudden Liam felt his shirt gone and his pants being undone and ripped off and thrown on the floor.

Louis quickly shook out of his clothes to before climbing back on Liam and kissing him.

"That good enough, my pretty baby?" he said.

He hadn't taken off their underwear yet, after catching a glimpse of Zayn's and Harry's pants still on. He also poor Niall's eyes flicking back and forth between the two couples and on his hard-on, which he knew Niall has to be at least somewhat turned on by.

He grinded against Liam, who was busy trying to give him a hickey and moaned as he felt the dampness on Liam's boxers rub into his. He loved seeing (and feeling) how excited Liam got for him. Sometimes all he had to do was talk naughty to the brown-eyed boy and Liam would cum right then and there, hard, in his pants, which Louis wouldn't let him change out of because "I want you to know whose you are and every time you walk or sit down, you'll be able to remember that _I'm_ the one who caused this and that only _I_ can make you cum." Louis absolutely adored the embarrassed but shocked look on his lover's face when he had told him this. The whole rest of the day, Liam had been walking awkwardly around, begging Louis to let him take them off, which he never had done.

"Hey, pretty Li-Li," he said, sitting up on Liam's thighs, causing the poor, submissive boy to whine as the friction broke. "It's alright. Louis's gonna kiss you now, nice and good and all over, okay?"

"Please, Lou?" Liam cried, hands flying over to his boxers to give his extremely aroused dick a few strokes.

Louis slapped his hands away. "Nuh-uh, Li-Li," he babied, shaking his brown hair away from his eyes. "That's only my job, unless I say otherwise."

With that, he began kissing Liam's forehead, down to his nose and then his cheeks and mouth, followed by his neck, which Louis sucked three nice big hickeys onto. Then came his shoulders, arms, each of his hands and fingers again, his chest, stomach and belly button and finally his waistline, before his boxers were yanked off.

Louis heard Niall tell them and Zayn and Harry, quietly, to take it elsewhere after the movie was finished, so they could all five spend time together. He just ignored it s he took Liam's very hard cock, which had sprung to his stomach as soon as it had been freed from its confines. He slowly kissed up it, starting from the bottom and working his way to the top, before wrapping his mouth around it and giving it a huge suck.

"LOUIS!" Liam cried out, kicking his legs. "Oh Louis, that feels so good!"

Louis blushed a bit as Liam practically screamed this for the world to hear. He could here Harry and Zayn trying to hold back their laughs as they made out. Niall's face turned scarlet and he grabbed the remote to try and turn up the volume some, but of course that again failed miserably.

Liam kept screaming awkward things like 'Louis, your mouth feels amazing!' or 'This is gonna be the best orgasm ever!' while poor embarrassed Louis sucked him off. Finally, Louis stopped and had to tell Liam to be quieter because he was screaming _way_ too loud.

"Li-Li," Louis said softly. "We're not alone, so could you please not let the whole entire world know we're having sex?"

"Sorry, Lou," Liam mumbled before bringing him down for a kiss.

Louis smiled into it. "It's ok, babe. At least I know you want me."

Liam blushed and Louis sat up again, pulling Liam with him. The Doncaster boy's legs were now under Liam who was ironically sitting on Louis's thighs.

Louis struggled to quickly pull of his boxers, finally managing to and laced his arms around Liam's waist, kissing him hard.

"Touch yourself for me, cutie," he said hotly, breaking the kiss. "It's alright this time."

He watched as his boyfriend brought a shaky hand down to jerk himself off. It was slow at first, Liam closing his eyes and occasionally leaning in to find Louis's mouth, but it gradually got faster until he was moaning loudly again.

Louis grabbed his own aroused dick and began stroking himself at the same speed. He bit his lip as he felt his end nearing and looked at Liam, whose mouth was opened wide, spilling with delicious moans.

"Lou-Louis," he whimpered, his hand jerking faster and faster. "I'm go-I'm going to cum. Touch me, too, Lou!"

Louis quickly wrapped his free hand around Liam's and stroked hard. It wasn't long before Liam came hard, crying out Louis's name, cum spilling all over his stomach and their hands. Louis soon followed, drowning in the bliss that was Liam's moans and his orgasm.

As they came down from their highs, Louis noticed his brown-eyed boyfriend had opened his eyes and was staring at something on the ground, intently.

"Louis?" Liam said, breathlessly and shakily reached down to the floor and grabbed what Louis recognized as _his_ pants and pulled something out of the pocket. Something soft, square and…

"Lou? You weren't going to bring my cock ring, were you?" Liam twirled the little velvety box meant for a ring, in his fingers as Louis stared, pale and wide-eyed before trying to yank it out of his lover's hands. But Liam's was too quick. And before Louis could even say carrots, Liam had opened the box.

Zarry's View (A little before Lilo had cum)

Zayn kissed at Harry's chest some more, before moving back up to kiss him on mouth. Zayn absolutely _loved _sex with Harry, but he loved kissing him even more.

Their mouths clashed and they began to grind again, their clothes all off. Zayn had his hands tangled in his boyfriend's crazy, curly hair, while Harry squeezed his ass, when suddenly they heard Liam start screeching.

"Louis! Oh Louis that feels so good! Harder! Suck harder!"

They both started to snicker, which turned into almost uncontrollable laughter that they tried to subdue by continuing to kiss. Finally, Liam stopped and the two eventually were grinding each other so hard that they were both extremely close.

"Oh God, Zayn, I'm gonna cum! Please let me cum." Harry was starting to rant, which he always did when he was about to cum, so Zayn reached down and twisted one of Harry's nipples hard, grinding against him roughly.

"Fuck, Zayn!" Harry closed his eyes, leaning his head back as he came. Zayn moaned as he felt his green-eyed lover's hot, sticky cum on his dick, finally cumming himself, in a blissful paradise. His orgasm lasted for a little while longer than it usually did, and he enjoyed every second of it.

He eventually collapsed on Harry, lazily kissing and closing his eyes, the only sounds now being Harry's and his rapid breathing and…

"Louis! What is this!"

He and Harry both shot up at Liam's loud and shocked tone.

"Oh no, he couldn't have found…" Harry started.

"The engagement ring," Zayn finished, whispering.

By now all five boys were staring at the tiny box, the television muted and all their faces pale.

Louis gulped and grabbed the open box from Liam before getting off the couch, butt-naked, and down on one knee. He stared at Liam for a moment, before holding the box out to him and saying with increasing anxiety,

"L-Liam P-Payne, will-will you… marry me?" He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the 'Are you daft? At this age!' from his boyfriend, but it never came. He slowly opened his eyes his eyes to see Liam staring at him and blushing.

"Well?" Louis said, biting his lip.

"Well, yes!" Liam suddenly squealed and jumped on Louis, covering him with kisses. "I can't believe you didn't ask me earlier!"

The other three boys sighed with relief as they all had known about Louis's plans for this and had been waiting for this moment forever.

Finally, after Liam and Louis had stopped making out and were sitting back on the couch, (Zayn and Harry had to remind them that they had to explain the whole prank thing to Niall) the blond spoke up.

"Um guys, well okay… Um what's goin'…? What happ-…"

"Relax, Ni,' Zayn said calmly, tugging his shirt over his head and buttoning his pants, as the other three did the same. "The boys and I just wanted to see how far we could go before you finally told us to stop. Apparently, that wasn't ever, though."

Niall's face went from a look of confusion to that of being upset.

"But you guys know I don't have a partner. Why would you do that?" His blue eyes filled with tears as his lip trembled.

"Nialler," Harry jumped in. "it's ok. You don't _need_ a date, first of all and second, even if you did, you can get one easily. There are thousands of fans out there that would do anything to go out with you."

Niall's face brightened at that. "True," he said. "But still, that wasn't cool! My virgin mind has been scarred!"

He was laughing now. "Liam wins the crown for the most awkward things said during sex and for being the loudest!"

Liam blushed hard at the comment.

"It's true though, baby." Louis said, kissing the side of his face.

"I don't know about that last part," Zayn laughed. "Harry's got that down pretty well. But Liam definitely does get recognition for the most awkward!"

So on went the night, the boys laughing and joking together, celebrating the engagement, and finally, at God knows when, falling asleep all curled up next to each other, the five superstars of One Direction.


	2. Cuddles For Lilo Part One

Cuddles, Fights and Happiness

It was a warm, sunny day and Liam and Louis were huddled close together on their bed. It had been a long week of nothing but recordings, signings and concerts and all the boys were just ready to have some time to themselves. Zayn, Harry and Niall were all busy playing footie outside and eating popsicles of every flavor known to man. But Liam and Louis chose not to get all sweaty, however, and just spend the evening together since management had been keeping them apart all week. Now here they were, all cuddly against each other, holding hands and giving sweet little kisses.

"Gosh, I'm so glad we could finally do this," Louis said, pinching Liam's nose softly.

"You've said that about a million times already, Lou," Liam smiles. He knew when Louis was happy about something that he wouldn't shut up about it. But he didn't care because that was who his boyfriend was and he'd never want to change it.

"More times than I've said I love you?" Louis teased, grinning at Liam's faux-annoyed face and then kissing his calm lips gently.

Liam blushed, turning away from his blue-eyed boyfriend, hitting him lightly on the shoulder.

"Oh c'mon, Li," Louis poked even more. He laced one of his arms across Liam's waist, the other going towards his lover's short, soft brown hair and kissed the back of his head.

"Don't be stubborn," Louis placed a few more kisses in Liam's hair before biting his shoulder in further attempt to regain his boyfriend's mind.

However, Liam didn't budge and put an obstinate smirk on his face. He loved it when Louis craved for his attention. It made him feel special and it was even more fun when Louis started to baby him like he did when they had sex. He absolutely adored his boyfriend's dominate side. It turned him on to no end.

"You don't want a paddle, do you Liam?" Louis said, trying to sound stern. He knew Liam hated getting spanked and threatening him with that whenever he couldn't get his way. But his baby didn't seem to care at all. He just stayed still, with that curled little smirk on his pretty face. Louis, who had managed to push Liam flat back on the bed, wanted to wipe it right of his face and replace it with that smile he always loved.

He climbed over top of him, his eyes meeting Liam's mischievous brown ones.

"You know, Liam," Louis whispered hotly to him, leaning closer so that their lips were just barely brushing. "I wanted this to just be a relaxing eve for the two us, but if you want it to be this way, then so be it."

The stubbornness in Liam's brown eyes was replaced with a haze of arousal. This was exactly what he wanted. Louis and he had hardly been able to fuck at all the whole week, the only times they actually got to being backstage in the storage closets during breaks in their interviews. And even then, it was just really quick and messy, with barely anytime to actually make love. So this would be a perfect time to repent for all the lost time.

He smashed his lips into Louis's, their tongues quickly forming a battle of dominance. The blue-eyed boy won as usual, waiting a few minutes before leaving Liam's mouth and smirking at him. His poor angel was trying to press Louis's lips back against his, desiring for the kiss to continue. But it was the Doncaster boy's turn to be obstinate.

"So submissive and desperate," Louis said, nipping at Liam's birthmark. "You'll be lucky if you get to cum tonight, slut."

Both sexual stimulation and anger rushed through Liam's body at his lover's words.

"Well then call me Niall," he replied sassily, squeezing at Louis's hips. "Cause this leprechaun's gonna cum so hard, you'll be jealous for months."

"Liam!" Louis stopped sucking at his neck, looking at him with sharp blue eyes. You better watch it, or that mouth will earn that pretty little ass time with the paddle."

Liam just smirked at him, turning his nose up and flipping them over so that he was now on top. He usually hated being over Louis, but right now there was a fire in him that was urging him to defy everything he knew his boyfriend liked. Being on top during sex was one of them.

"Fuck you, Liam," Louis growled, pushing Liam off of him and this time keeping a stable position over him. "What has gotten into you?"

"My personal rights," smirked Liam, pushing up on Louis's chest.

"You belong to me, you whore," Louis snarled. "And that includes your body and what you do with it. I thought we agreed on this."

"But I can cum if I want too," Liam snapped back.

"No you can't."

"Yes, I can."

"NO, you can't."

"YES, I can."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

They were literally in each other faces now, pulling at each other's hair, like little girls, screaming at the top of their lungs.

"FUCK YOU, LIAM PAYNE!" Louis screeched, biting his boyfriend's shoulder.

Liam cried out as Louis's teeth punctured his skin. He was in a haze. What the hell had happened? One minute it was all fun and games and now here they were, yelling and clawing at each other because Louis wasn't being damn fair. Liam hardly ever got to cum, and even though he had agreed to let Louis control when he had an orgasm, sometimes he just needed too. That and they didn't have a safe word, because the thought hadn't ever crossed their minds, considering they trusted each other with everything.

Liam was scared now, but he was even angrier. Louis could be such a bastard sometimes; why couldn't he just be selfless and just let them make love together? And be happy when Liam came, instead of bothered and mean.

"NO, FUCK YOU, LOUIS!" Liam screamed back. Tears formed in eyes. This was so stupid, so why wasn't he stopping now?

Louis punched him square in the face, giving Liam a bloody nose. He was crying too, confused and angry.

Liam surrendered, clutching his pretty face, letting Louis pummel him to death. He was ready to pass out from the pain Louis was giving him both emotionally and physically, when the words he thought he'd never hear came.

"I HATE YOU LIAM PAYNE! GO FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO FUCK BECAUSE WE ARE OVER!" Louis screamed, yanking Liam up with him, dragging him and shoving him out the door with a slam.

Liam hit the wall with a thud, tears pouring down his confused face. Louis had just beaten him up, broken up with him and literally pushed him out of their room. The brown-eyed boy was helpless now, weak and just wanted to die. He had just lost the love of his life because of some silly fight and right now he was sure that there was nothing either one of them could do or say to take back all they had just done.

He was sobbing now, shaking and yearning for this to just be all a dream and for Louis to come pick him up and tell him everything would be ok. That he would never hit him or leave him or anything. But this was completely real.

Liam knew he had to get someone to help him or else he would kill himself and never see Louis again. That was the strange thing: he wasn't mad at Louis. He was just surprised and shocked that he would do that. But mostly hurt, filled with confusion and depression. He had never been treated like this and he could feel his heart breaking with every shaking breath he took.

"Niall!" he called out hoarsely, his voice choked by tears.

"Niall!" It was louder this time and he was sure Louis could hear it.

"Niall, Niall, come help me!" He heard a loud crash come from what was once his and Louis's room.

"Call for that stupid bastard!" Louis yelled. "I'm sure you've enjoyed fucking him for the past few months slut!"

Liam gasped in air as he struggled to pick himself up off the hard ground. His face was a mix of blood and tears, his body fragile and weak. Louis though he had been fucking Niall and cheating on him.

"N-no," Liam whispered to himself, stumbling through the living room into the sun room and the door to the outside, where the boys were playing. "I don't like him, Lou. I never have."

He grasped the door handle, hardly able to push it down and open the door. He stepped outside into the warm air, trying not to fall down the three stone steps.

"N-Ni!" He called weakly, looking over at his blonde friend who was holding their black and white football while awkwardly watching Zayn and Harry make out. Liam could tell he had Popsicle juice all over his face.

Niall looked over at poor, stumbling Liam walking over to him, arms outstretched and hands opening and closing as if he was searching for something to hold onto. That's when he noticed the blood and the crying.

"Holy shit," He whispered under his breath. "Fuck, Liam, are you alright? What…" But he was cut off by his own confusion as he dropped the ball and ran towards his friend and gathered him in his arms. He could hear Zayn and Harry calling out and running towards them, perplexity very apparent in their voices.

"What happened to you, Liam?" Niall asked worriedly, removing Liam's face from his shirt, which was now all wet with tears and blood. "Why isn't Louis with you?" The blonde boy cringed at the name. He had had a crush on Liam for awhile and was always jealous that the brown-eyed lad liked Louis instead.

Liam gave a large outcry and then started to slip from Niall's arms.

"What the fuck just happened?" Zayn yelled, grasping the falling boy as he and Harry reached the other two boys. "What the hell is wrong with him?"

"I-I d-don't know," Niall said shakily. Tears formed in his light blue eyes as he and Zayn held Liam close.

"Liam… Liam," Zayn said, his own voice crumbling. "Speak to us. Fucking speak to us! Tell us what the fuck happened!"

"Calm down, Zayn," said Harry, who was pale with anxiety. "You'll only make it worse."

Zayn breathed deeply, his heart a rage of panic and disorder. "Go get, Lou," He ordered his lover. "I'm sure he'll be…"

"Fuck, Zayn, don't say that!" Niall shouted as another loud scream fell from Liam's mouth. "Something happened with them and I'm not sure what."

Harry had already taken off into their house, faster than lightening, to Louis's door.

"Lou, open up!" He screamed. "It's an emergency! I need to know what the hell is going on! Liam's hur…"

There was a loud bang against the door, causing him to jump back in surprise.

"Don't ever say that motherfucking bastard's name to me again!" came Louis's enraged voice. "He's a lying, cheating, bitching, slutty whore! I fucking hate him!"

More bangs.

Harry began to cry as he realized what had happened. Liam and Louis had gotten into a fight, broken up and had obviously been physical, considering all the blood on Liam's mouth and nose.

"Lou, stop! Just, please-"

"I hate him! That lying fool! He says one thing, but means the other! Go tell him to have fun fucking that bitch Niall and that I hope he cums nice and hard, since that's all he seems to fucking care about!"

"Louis, damn it, calm down! Just stop it!" Harry was screaming louder than he ever thought possible. Before Louis could even respond and throw anymore hard objects at the door, the curly-haired boy ran for the outside door again, where Zayn and Niall were struggling to pull up a still wailing Liam up the stone stairs.

Harry yanked it open for them, his eyes locked on his injured friend's face. His nose was swollen and was gushing out blood and claw marks covered his arms. He was an absolute mess.

Zayn and Niall laid him down on one of the couches, being careful not to let him slip from their hands.

The darker-haired boy breathed his eyes glassy. "Go get some towels, Harry. I think he's losing too much blood."

Harry ran out again, grabbing numerous towels and rushed back, handing some to his boyfriend.

"Niall, grab some ice," the curly lad said, biting his lip as he watched Zayn dab Liam's face.

Niall muttered under his breath as he sped to the kitchen for the cold ice.

"Lou was throwing things," Harry whispered suddenly to Zayn, not wanting Liam to hear his ex's name. His eyes felt hot. "He said something about Liam lying and cheating on him… with Niall."

"No kidding," Zayn breathed.

"Louis!" Liam cried. "I-I know you're-you're talking of hi-him. I want him!"

Harry gulped He'd never seen Liam like this- none of them had- and he had no idea what to do. His birth-marked friend was in a haze of delirium and depression.

"Ni, hurry up! Come here!" Zayn panicked.

"I am, I am," Niall said, running in with a container filled with ice. "Here, put this on him."

"Thanks," Zayn said quickly, grabbing the ice. He carefully wrapped some of the cubes in one of the smaller towels Harry had brought and pressed it gently to Liam's nose. Within seconds blood-curling screams were coming from the hurt boy.

"I don't want ice! I want Louis!" He screeched, pushing away the cold rag. Zayn and Harry exchanged worried glances and Niall bit his lip.

"Li," Zayn said calmly, turning back to his bruised friend. "You have to have ice on your nose in order to make it feel better, ok? It'll just get wor-"

"No!" Liam wailed. "I want Louis to kiss it better for me like he always does!"

"Lou needs to calm down first before he sees you," Said Harry with great care. He really didn't want to start anything more.

"But, I want to see him! I don't love Niall! I don't! Liam screamed back.

"We know, we know, Li, just-" Harry stammered and Niall looked down with a grimace.

"I don't love any of you like that! Only Lou! Only Lou!"

The three other boys were quiet as they helplessly listened to Liam ramble on, until the brown-eyed boy said something that crazily sparked their attention:

"Harry, I want-want you to be Louis un-until he comes back."

The curly lad glanced at Zayn uncomfortably, his eyes filled with confusion and shock.

"Uh, Li," he said. "I don't think-"

"Please, Ha-Harry," Liam looked at him with tear-filled eyes. "He'll understand when I tell him when he gets better. He knows you really lo-love Zayn."

"And that you're just doing this to help him," the dark-haired lad said.

Harry looked at him in surprise.

"But…"

"It's alright, Haz. Just do it for him. Maybe he will get Louis back," Zayn whispered the last part, looking at his boyfriend with desperate eyes. "It's ok."

"O-okay…" Harry trailed off. "Wh-what do you want me to do, Li?"

Liam sniffed. "Re-really?"

Harry nodded, a million thoughts going through his head.

"Th-thank you," The Wolverhampton boy said and struggled to push himself up.

"Shhhh, Li, lay back down," Zayn said, pushing his friend back down. "You're too weak right now.

A new batch of tears formed in Liam's eyes, but he complied. He knew Zayn was right.

"Now, Harry," he said, once he found words again. "You have to do everything like he does, starting from when we wake up to when we go to bed."

Harry gulped and nodded, closing his eyes and waiting for the worst… which did come.

"Ok," Liam breathed. "You have to wake me up every day around at least 9:00 a.m., with a kiss on my mouth and a 'Good morning, beautiful, time to wake up.' Then you have to kiss my hair and we have to get dressed and do our hair together and you have to play with mine and tell me how pretty I look."

The sad boy stopped for a moment, blinking away tears and catching his breath.

"Then you have to make my favorite breakfast with me and brush your teeth with me. After that, we have to play video games, cuddle and you have to tell me you love me throughout the whole day, too. Then we go hang with all the other lads for lunch and enjoy the outside for a little awhile. Then we usually do whatever until dinner and then we take a shower together-"

Harry eyes got big at this.

" And then you have to tuck me in, sing to me, tell me a story, rub my tummy, give me tiny kisses on my hair, eyebrows, eyelids, cheeks, nose, mouth, shoulders, hands and all ten of my fingers, and then you have to hold me when we finally go to sleep. And that's all."

Zayn, Niall and especially Harry, all gaped at him for a long time.

"L-Louis… did that all?" Niall asked skeptically, finally breaking the silence.

"He does that all," Liam replied matter-of-factly. "Isn't that right, Lou?"

He looked at Harry with expectant eyes. Way different

"Y-yeah," the curly lad stuttered. "Of course. Now, um, Liam-"

"Li-Li!" Liam interrupted.

"Er, um, Li-Li, uh, um, let Zayn put the ice on you. It'll make you feel better." Gosh, this felt so awkward to poor Harry. He wasn't used to being the dominate one in a relationship and he could already felt Liam and Louis did things way different than Zayn and him.

"No!" Liam screeched. "I want you to do it, Lou!"

Ok, ok, I will," Harry said quickly. He really couldn't take anymore screaming.

"Um, yeah, and Li?" Zayn asked hesitantly.

"Yes?" Liam responded. There was no crying left in his voice, but the way he spoke still had a depressed air to it.

"I'm not sure Harry's going to be able to-"

"Louis!"

"Louis, then," Zayn replied. "Is going to be able to take a shower or have, uh, sex with you or whatever, considering you guys both bottom and it would probably be a little awkward…"

He looked down, blushing and praying Liam would cooperate.

"Why would it be awkward for us?" Liam questioned innocently. "Lou always tops so we won't run into that problem."

"Oh gosh," Zayn muttered, now starting to lose his cool. "Li, I'm serious. No showers or sex."

"You can't tell us what to do!" Liam cried, rebelliously sitting up and wincing. "Tell him, Lou!"

"Uh, um," Harry closed his eyes and tried to think of what Louis would say in this kind of situation.

"Well actually, I agree with Zayn. I've been yearning to see just how long my precious little boy can go without being fucked." He blurted out.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Niall questioned, he and all the other boys looking astounded.

"Yeah, that sounded exactly like Lou," Zayn remarked and gave him a concerned look. "He has hasn't been doing things to you lately, has he?" he said darkly.

Harry quickly shook his head no. "I only know that's what he would say because Liam and he are always so loud half the time, as you all know."

They all cringed, the sounds of Louis and Liam in their intimate time playing through their minds.

"Fine," Liam said, breaking their thoughts. "But we can still make out, right?"

"S-sure…" Harry said. "Um, here, Li. I think you should lie down and get some rest."

"Would you come lay with me then?" Liam pleaded. "But I'm afraid the couch isn't big enough for both of us." Harry replied awkwardly.

"Then carry me to our room and we can cuddle there,"

"As you wish, darling," Harry sighed and carefully gathered Liam in his arms. Then he remembered the room Liam was speaking of was where Louis was.

"Um, hey, Li?" He questioned, trying to support his friend without hurting him further. "Let's be silly and cuddle in Harry and Zayn's bed and see if they catch us!"

"What!" Zayn exclaimed, jumping up. "I mean, um, what? I didn't hear anything. Come on, Niall." He said guiltily and grabbed his blonde friend.

"Sure!" Liam squealed and Harry just had to smile. At least this was cheering his friend up. That's what mattered most right now.

Over in the kitchen, Zayn had dragged Niall into one of the chairs of the table before hopping into one of his own.

"Ni, what happened between you Liam?" Zayn spat out.

Niall's eyes grew big. "Wha-what? What are you-"

"Harry told me that when he went to go talk to Louis, that he said Liam was cheating on him with you. Now tell me if this is true."

"What? No!" Niall's blue eyes were a rage of fire. "We never did anything together! That bastard just wants to blame his anger on me! That low-life piece of motherfu-"

"Calm down, Niall," Zayn said, laying his hands on his friend's. "I believe you. Haz just told me that's what he said. And when either Louis or Liam is ready, they'll tell us what really went on and why they're fighting, ok? Besides, we all just need to have an open mind about this."

"But we can't just let this slide!" Niall exclaimed. "Management will kill us if Liam's nose is broken and there's no way in hell I'm letting that son-of-a-bitch Louis get away with this."

"Shhhh, Ni. I promise we won't," Zayn replied. "And he definitely won't get away with what he did to Liam. He hurt one of our friends and he's not getting off the hook. But neither is Liam, We don't know what he could have done to Louis,"

The dark-haired boy was choked up, trying to stay strong for his friend, but he didn't know how. This whole situation was over his head, too, and it was killing him not to know what had truly happened between Louis and Liam.

Niall, on the other hand, felt similar, but also saw this as his chance to show Liam who really cared about him. He was sick of Louis always being with the brown-eyed boy and was thankful that now he would probably have a chance. But he was still mortified at why this whole thing had happened. It made no sense.

"And I'm sure," Zayn said. "That his nose isn't broken. Just badly bruised and swollen and maybe very slightly fractured. I didn't feel anything weird when I checked earlier."He paused for a moment, before going on.

"I just hope he has the heart to tell us what's going on, soon."

And Niall nodded.

Meanwhile, Harry and Liam were laying on the curly lad and his boyfriend's bed. Harry was starting to regret his decision to be Liam's Louis, again, because the Wolverhampton had already been fussing for him to do this and that. He'd already had to tuck him in thrice, because the first two times 'didn't feel right', and had given him about twenty awkward kisses on the mouth because 'your lips are too cold, Lou' Liam had said.

Harry was about to burst. He wondered if Liam was this picky with the real Louis. Probably not as much since Louis had most likely gotten really good at everything Liam made him do.

The green-eyed boy groaned inwardly as Liam squirmed his way into his arms and demanded kisses on his hair.

"Ok, ok, Li-Li," the curly lad said as nicely as he possibly was able to. "Lou-Lou will kiss your pretty hair."

After quickly throwing up in his mouth, Harry pressed his lips to Liam's hair, giving it a few pecks here and there.

"You're supposed to tell me you love me while you do it!" Liam suddenly whined.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, repeating to himself that he was doing this for Liam's happiness and that it would be over soon… hopefully.

"Mmmm, I love you, Li-Li-Bear," Harry whispered softly into his friend's soft brown hair.

Liam smiled. "I love you, too, Lou-Boo-Goo."

'Lou-Boo-Goo?' Harry wondered. 'Excuse me while I add this to my vomit list.'

"Mhmmmmm, now settle down, baby. It's time for you to go to sleep." Harry said and didn't even have to be warned. He immediately began to sing Liam's favorite song to him, slowly and sweetly and in the most Louis-like voice possible.

Soon, thank God, Liam closed his eyes and began to drift off after, of course, more kisses and one more song.

Harry, exhausted and fed up, quickly fell asleep, still wondering how Louis did it all.

It was five hours later and now all the boys were asleep. But in Zayn and Harry's room, Liam stirred and blinked open his eyes. It took him a few seconds to realize where he was and remember what had happened. He began to cry silently to himself, the physical and emotional pain from earlier returning. He sniffed and caught sight of Harry's figure next to him, in the moonlight.

He knew the curly lad had been trying hard for him earlier, putting up with his strict demands. But he still wasn't Louis and Liam had to admit that to himself. He and Louis were over and he was sick of pretending.

"L-Lou," he whimpered. All the Wolverhampton boy wanted was for Louis and him to make up. He honestly didn't care about what Louis had done to him physically. He knew the lad did things he didn't mean when he was mad.

Liam was also hurt emotionally by his actions, obviously, but he wasn't letting that get in the way of his wish. He wasn't going to be selfish and let his feelings overcome him and not doing anything to try and fix the problem that he knew deep down in his heart could be fixed. He loved Louis and he knew Louis still loved him, too. The Doncaster lad was just angry and confused; Liam knew it.

He carefully climbed out of bed, as not to wake his sleeping mate, his legs like jelly, and made his way quietly to where he knew Louis still was.

He had to do this. There was no way he could live another minute like this. He needed Louis.

Tears poured down the injured boy's face as he fumbled for the doorknob in the dark. It had to be about 11:00 or 12:00 now so there was absolutely no light except the dim glow of the moon through the windows.

Liam flipped the light switch by the doorway, squinting as bright light flooded the hallway. He sniffed and pushed mindlessly into Louis's and his bedroom.

"L-Lou-Lou?" He stuttered as he saw some of the blue-eyed boy's thin shape in the hallway light.

Louis was curled up in a tight ball, his face in a state of confusion, eyes squeezed shut, and his tiny body engulfed in the bed's tangled sheets. Just the sight made poor Liam weaker than he already was.

"Louis-Boo," He whimpered out again, shaking him.

"Fuck," Louis gasped, sitting up startled and turning on the bedside table lamp. The two boys' eyes met in a silent war, until Liam spoke.

"L-Louis, I'm… I'm sorry,"

For a long while, the blue-eyed lad said nothing, just stared, proceeding to make Liam cry harder. Finally, he said something.

"No, Liam… I… I am. I-" He choked on the words, sobs quickly racking his body. "How can you… Why…"

"Because I love you," Liam whispered.

"But look at what I've done to you. I've destroyed you, Liam. You know I have. Liam, fuck, I-I…" He inhaled deeply. "I hit you and said I hated you and I called you… you a-a li-liar and, oh God, just Liam leave. Go find Niall."

He covered his tear-streaked face. "He'll treat you better than I ever have. He won't fight with you over such stupid things a-and he won't be selfish, Li. He won't. He can love you bet-"

"No." Liam cut him off and feebly walked to the side of the bed, where Louis was sitting.

"No he can't, Lou. Not like you can. Louis, I don't care about what just happened. These physical scars will heal." He motioned to his bruised nose. "And these emotional ones will too if you… just…"

He wiped at his eyes. "Take me back, Louis. I'll do anything you want, be anything you want, obey you in everything, anything!"

"Li, you don't understand," Louis wailed. "I've never let you go. _You're_ the one who has to accept _me_ back. And you shouldn't because-"

"But I never let you go either, Lou. It was just a bad fight and we didn't know what we were doing. We were just fed up, Lou… I forgive you and I love you."

"I love you too, Li, but I just can't let you be with a sick-"

"Louis William Tomlinson, we made a promise to be together forever and don't think that for one fucking second that I'd ever go against that." Liam stared hard at the Doncaster boy, love filling his eyes.

He was craving for Louis's touch, to be held in his arms again, and as if his true love could read his mind, he suddenly found himself in Louis's embrace.

"Ok," Louis sniffed. "And I, I will _never_ give up on you. I will never do what I just did again. I love you too much to, Liam Payne."

Their loving embrace tightened and soon Louis had pulled Liam on top of him and they were kissing as passionately as they once had, like nothing had ever happened.

"Thank you so much for having faith in me, Liam," Louis whispered into the kiss. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"Only because of you," The Wolverhampton boy softly replied back. "Let me make this best night for you, Louis Tomlinson. Something you'll never forget."

"Any day with you is a permanent memory. You light up my world like nobody else, Liam Payne."

Liam laughed slightly at that, Louis flipping him on his back and climbing over him. And for a minute all they did was stare into each other's eyes, sharing a love never felt before by anyone with one another, enjoying it very much before bursting into tears again, but these of joy.

"I'm just so glad I have you," Louis said, his tears mixing with his boyfriend's as they leaned their faces in closer to kiss again. "I love you so, so much."

"And I love you," Liam smiled. He deepened the kiss, turning it into something much more heated, but still filled with love.

"Tonight," Louis said, sitting up between Liam's legs and pulling his lover up with him. "I'm going to make love to you. Not fuck you or have sex with you, but make _love_. And you can cum as many times as you want," Louis laughed at the end.

"Oh believe me, Louis William Tomlinson, I will."

This time they burst into laughter simultaneously, closing it with another passionate kiss, which soon turned into a hardcore makeout.

Louis gently pushed Liam back down again, straddling the responsible boy's hips.

**TBC...**

* * *

**Read and review lovelies! It would mean so much! I'm working on the second part now! My next one shot for this will be of Lilo at bathtime... with "The Big Louis Monster" and "Little Baby Feathery Marshmallow Liam"! Like, literally, they seriously say that. It'sd kinda scary and cute at the same time. Haha!**


	3. Lilo Bathtime

**So guys I know everyone wants part two of my last story so I will try to write it up but for now here is the first part of a super fluffy Lilo two-shot with rubber ducks, unicorn stickers, baths and cotton ball blankets. Don't worry! In the next part, Liam will get his sexy time. ;)**

**Warning: Ageplay/Infantilism/Daddy!Kink (Although it's mostly fluffy in this first part)**

* * *

Lilo Bathtime

"Come here you crazy Li-Li Bear!" Louis called, chasing after his giggling boyfriend who was covered in chocolate pudding and sparkly rainbow unicorn stickers.

Liam had been hard at play all day, especially since it was a Saturday and the two were allowed to do anything they wanted. So Liam had decided they should bake all his favorite sweets and have a food party.

Louis still wasn't exactly sure why he had agreed to this, nevertheless why he had agreed to leave Liam alone in the kitchen with a giant bowl of chocolate pudding just at his reach.

He had stepped out for five minutes, just to go find some more sugar in the basement, only to come back to his younger lover covered in chocolate from head to toe along with the floor. Needless to say, he wasn't too happy about it, but he didn't punish Liam because he really, _really_ wanted to have a happy, stress-free day for once, and yelling wasn't going to do the trick.

So he had told Liam to just wait there while he cleaned up the floor and take off his dirty clothes so they wouldn't drip everywhere.

This time, when he stepped out to go put Liam's dirty laundry in the wash, he made sure there were no other suspicious substances around for Liam to get into.

But when he came back, there were more chocolate footprints on the ground, leading up to the cabinet and a very excited Liam covered in the stickers Louis had hidden away as a present for Liam's upcoming birthday.

Louis didn't even want to know how Liam had found them considering they were all the way in the back of the pantry on the highest shelf behind the jars of dry beans. That kid could sniff out practically anything that was being kept from him, it seemed.

"Liam, come here, you're getting footprints everywhere!" Louis exclaimed with a laugh. "Stop it, baby. That's naughty!"

"Naughty, naughty, naughty!" Liam squealed in a sing-songy voice. "I don't want a bath!"

"Well, you're getting one, silly!"

The blue-eyed lad finally managed to capture Liam between the shiny, white marble kitchen island and himself, grabbing him tightly.

He had managed to throw his clothes in the wash also because he knew Liam was bound to dirty them too.

Liam squealed with laughter as Louis carried him upstairs, both boys only in their briefs, to the awaiting bathtub.

Louis set his hyperactive boyfriend on the floor of the large bathroom they shared and filled up the heavy tub with nice warm water.

Liam started doing somersaults on the floor, staining it even more with his chocolate covered hair.

"Look, Louis! I'm being a potato like Niall!" he exclaimed, rolling around faster.

"Alright Potato-Niall, come get in your bath, silly boy." Louis dropped some mini rubber ducks in one by one just to entice Liam even more.

"Duckies!" Liam shrieked. He quickly rambled up the three tiled steps leading to the big bath and jumped in, splashing Louis and everything else within 30 feet of him.

"Get in with me, Louis!" He said, grabbing at his boyfriend's arms and trying to pull him into the water.

"Liam, I have to get fully undressed before I do and you should have too, silly!" Louis slipped off his tight, white underwear and slipped into the water that was starting to darken from the chocolate.

"Now come on. Let's take yours off too." He reached for his boyfriend, but Liam splashed him away.

"No! That's naughty! Good babies don't do naughty things like that!"

"But good babies also listen to their Lou Bears when they tell them to do things." Louis playfully crossed his arms and turned his nose up.

"I guess you used to be a good little baby, but now you're not because you won't listen to Lou-Lou bear when he says to take off all your clothes."

Liam pouted for a moment, but then took off his remaining, wet briefs and laid them on the tile surrounded the bathtub before splashing Louis again.

"Weeeee!" He squealed and pounced on his boyfriend, making water go up Louis's nose and into his eyes.

"Leeyuuuum," He whined, rubbing his eyes. "Don't do that to do Daddy. It can be dangerous."

"Sorry, Lou-Lou," Liam said, wrapping his arms around Louis's wet body in a tight embrace. "You're just fun to tackle 'cause you're cute."

Louis smiled at Liam's blushing face and gave him quick peck on the mouth.

Liam readjusted his knees so they were on either side of his boyfriend's and pressed their foreheads close together.

Looking very close into Louis's deep blue eyes, he gave an experimental roll of his hips.

"Li-Li Bear want Sexy-Time," He said in his, high-pitched, little baby voice.

Louis laughed and pushed Liam's face away from his.

"Not right now baby, you need to get clean first."

Liam knitted his eyebrows together in an angry expression followed by his jutting out his lower lip.

"Mean Lou-Lou. I want it now."

Louis raised his eyebrows with a small smile on his face. "Let's get your hair washed first, okay?"

"No! No!" Liam explained, smacking the water beside him with emphasis on each word. "I want you now!"

"I promise we can as soon as you get all washed off and pretty," Louis replied, grabbing each one of Liam's flailing hands. "You can play on your cotton ball bedspread and then Louis will make his baby feel so, so good."

"I don't want to on my cotton ball bedspread! I want it here!" Liam started to cry as he realized he wasn't getting his way.

"Fine," Louis smirked at him as a triumphant idea popped in his head. "We can do it in here, but you have to play with your ducks and bubbles first. Show Louis how cute you are so he can won't be able to resist kissing you up."

Liam squealed and bounced in Louis's lap.

"Go get my other little duckies so you can see all of them with me!"

Liam squeaked and splashed around as Louis stumbled out of the bathtub and to the cabinets under the sink where all 76 of Liam's rubber ducks were kept in a large plastic bag.

"Alright, Li-Li! Here you go!" He said grabbing the bag and dumping its contents into the water surrounding Liam.

"Eeeeeee!" Liam was so excited, his little face crinkled up to where his eyes were barely even visible. "Duckies!"

Louis smiled, sitting on the tile around the large bathtub, and watched his baby play. Little did Liam know that the bubbles and ducks were just distractions for him while Louis got him all clean.

While Louis carefully retrieved Liam's bubble bath-shampoo mix from the cabinet, the younger boy carefully arranged his ducks in the water, making sure they were all right side up.

"Look, Louis!" He squealed, holding up one of the ducks, as Louis carefully poured some of the bath soap in the tub.

"This little ducky looks like me!"

Louis glanced at the duck, which was a bright pink color, covered in variously shaped maroon jewels and have a princess tiara on top of its small head.

"Why yes it does, Liam! It looks just like you, all pretty and happy!" He grinned as Liam covered his rose-tinted face in embarrassment.

"You guys are even the same color!"

"Stop it, Lou-Lou!" Liam pleaded, giggling and burying his face in his arms. "You're making me blush!"

"That's because you're extra cute when you blush and Louis likes extra cute things."

Liam squeaked in euphoria again and kicked his legs in the water.

"Alright, silly boy, let Louis put some pretty bubbles on your hair so you can look like a little princess." Louis said, filling his hands with soap.

"Wait!" Liam screeched. "I found a little ducky that looks just like you!"

Louis blinked at the blue colored duck that had a large orange afro and a beak the size of the Eiffel Tower.

"Gee, thanks, Li," He said, rubbing his hands together.

"You're welcome, Boo Bear!" Liam replied in total oblivion. It has your hair, kind of, so I thought it looked just like you!"

Louis pulled a strand of his messy brown hair in front of his eyes and stared at it.

"How did you guess, baby? It's almost the same thing."

Liam giggled. "I know!"

Louis playfully rolled his eyes and grabbed a handful of Liam's short, but fluffy hair.

"Look, baby," he said, rubbing the soap in and tousling his boyfriend's soft brown hair. He smoothed it all up in to a pointed Mohawk on Liam's head.

"Now you have silly hair like that duck!"

"But I don't have an afro!" Liam squealed, splashing around. "You do because you look like that little duck!"

Louis shook his head and smiled.

"Crazy little thing," he said, patting Liam's hair down. "But now you have bubbles in your hair and Louis thinks you look almost good enough to eat!"

"Noooo!" Liam laughed, kicking his way to the end of the tub farthest from his boyfriend. "You can't eat me Louis Monster! I'm too fast for you!"

"Not as fast as you think!" Louis exclaimed, grabbing the faucet which could be removed to make a shower head. "I can still spray you with this water!"

Liam shrieked and giggled as Louis washed all the soap away from his hair and let it run down his body, into the rest of the tub.

"Silly, baby! The Louis Monster got you! I told you, you couldn't escape!" Louis smiled triumphantly and set the faucet back in its place.

"You may have sprayed me with that water, but you'll never get my ducks!" Liam squealed trying to gather all of his ducks in his arms.

"Watch me!"

Louis dove into the water, adding to Liam's mess and attacked his awaiting baby.

Liam sputtered and kicked as he tried to save himself and his ducks but he soon gave up as Louis tickled him into jumble of laughter.

"There!" Louis cried satisfied with his win. "I've officially captured my Liam and his duckies!"

"But you wouldn't have if I hadn't been so cute!" Liam protested, giggling at his boyfriend.

"And I wouldn't be forced to cover your pretty face in kisses if you still weren't!"

Liam shrieked in laughter as Louis began to nibble on his face and kiss him.

"Silly Lou Bear!"

Louis chuckled and moved down to Liam's neck, which he sucked a large purple hickey onto, turning Liam's laughs and squeals of joy into moans and whimpers of want.

"L-Lou, I need you… please,"

Louis smirked as Liam let out another high-pitched moan and gave him more access to his neck.

"_What _do you need, Li-Li Bear? You have to be specific or Louis won't know."

"Want you to t-touch me, Lou-Lou,"

"Touch you _where_, Liam?" Louis said, biting the side of his jaw and squeezing his hips.

"D-down,"

"Down? Down where? Here?" Louis made a point of placing his hands on Liam's spread thighs.

"No, no," Liam said, quickly shaking his head and avoiding eye contact with Louis. "Down _there_."

"Down where, Liam?" Louis teased further. "I'll never know until you tell me exactly where you want me to touch you."

"W-well, you said that I can't say naughty words, though," Liam whimpered, his lower lip trembling.

He was so upset because he didn't know how to get Louis to do what he wanted without getting in trouble or being questioned.

"_Oh_, _you mean there._" Louis smirked again as he moved his hands to Liam's hardening length.

The brown-eyed boy moaned loudly and buried his head in his boyfriend's shoulder in embarrassment.

"You like that, Li?" Louis teased, running his fingers up and down Liam in the water.

The Wolverhampton lad wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend's waist as he shuddered from the pleasure his body was receiving.

He melted into Louis with each perfect touch and stroke and grab that he gave him, but before long Liam was shaking so much that he just couldn't take it anymore. He trembled against Louis, trying to free himself of the touch.

"Too much, Lou-Lou, too much!"

He felt Louis's hands leave him and move to his sides, which were gripped softly and pulled just enough to give the Liam the message to release his embrace.

"Liam, honey, what's wrong?" Louis looked with concern and worry into his boyfriend's eyes. "Did Daddy hurt you?"

Liam sniffled as a tear rolled down his already wet face.

"Too much. Too much. F-feels too good, Louis."

"Awww, baby it's okay," Louis said pushing Liam's hair away from his face. "I should have started out slower. I know how sensitive you get."

"I don't like being sensitive, Lou-Lou Bear. I want to be like you and not be all sensitive."

Louis laughed. "Oh, Liam, it's okay. The only thing bad about your sensitivity is that you cum too quickly whenever we start."

Liam pouted and looked down.

"I do not! Your touches just make me all shivery and stuff! Whenever I touch myself, it never feels like that!"

They both stopped breathing for a moment as Liam's words registered in their minds.

"No, Lou, I didn't mean…"

"Liam, you know my rule about that," Louis said sternly. "Babies are too young to touch themselves because they are small and could hurt themselves. You know that! I've told you a million times!"

"W-well, I don't usually but I did last night b-because," The younger boy started to tear up. "Because I thought that maybe I wouldn't be all shaky because I'm more used to m-my hand than yours."

Louis shook his head as Liam began to sob.

"And _did_ it feel any different?"

"Y-yeah. B-but only a little bit! I got too upset because I knew it was naughty and I didn't want to get in trouble."

Liam wiped his eyes with his wet hands, trying to soothe his crying.

"Did you stop then, Liam?" Louis asked his tone heavy with disappointment.

"W-well, it felt so good though and I couldn't stop myself!"

"Baby, baby, baby." Louis shook his head again and stood up in the tub, extending a hand to Liam.

"Daddy's not going to punish you this time because he knows you're a good boy and you just made a mistake, but you need to promise me that you will _never_ do that again."

Liam grabbed his lover's hand and stood up.

"I promise, Lou-Lou. I promise so much that I won't even eat any of the strawberry cheesecake that we made or give you any kisses until tomorrow."

Louis let out a small laugh.

"Now baby, you don't have to abstain from kisses, but I'm proud of you for giving up something you like so much, just to say you're sorry. You're a good baby, you know that?"

Liam shook his head.

"You are, Liam. Look at me," Louis tilted Liam's chin up towards him and stared him in the eye.

"You are the most perfect, precious, sweet, adorable, beautiful baby in the whole world and no mistake can _ever _change that."

He rubbed at Liam's chin with his thumb until he saw a smile.

"That's better. Now my baby knows how perfect he is!"

Liam blushed and bit his lip, avoiding Louis's eyes.

The Doncaster boy laughed again and gave Liam's bum a light slap.

"Come on, you. Let's get you all rinsed off so you can play in your cotton ball blanket."

He grabbed the faucet, washed the two of them off and then pulled the drain plug to empty put the tub. Removing the ducks could come later, after their playtime was done.

He carefully led Liam out of the tub, being careful not to slip on all the water on the slick tiles and brought him to the room they shared where there were two fresh, fluffy towels laid out on the bed.

"Burrito Liam!" The brown-eyed boy squeaked, wrapping one of the big white towels around himself.

"Remember when I was a little burrito that one time! Oh, I was so cute!"

And just like that, Liam was running around the room screaming about being a burrito and completely happy again.

"Alright, you silly boy," Louis said smiling as Liam bounced from place to place excitedly. "Let's get you your cotton blanket, so you can play in it while I clean up all the water and pudding footprints you left on the floor!"

Liam giggled and jumped up and down as Louis retrieved the big fluffy blanket, super-glued with cotton balls from their walk-in closet and laid it out on the floor for Liam to roll on.

Liam let out a very high-pitched noise and dove onto the extra fluffy blanket, burying himself in the soft, white cotton.

Louis smiled down at him, his hands on his hips.

Later, he would definitely join him.


	4. Lilo Fanfiction Literally

Lilo Fanfiction… Literally

"Now Li-Li Bear, you remember to be good while I'm at the doctor's, okay? It'll only be about 45 minutes at the most, I promise," Louis said to his beloved brown-eyed boyfriend, as he made his way to the front door.

"Show me I can trust my baby to be left alone."

It was a sunny Tuesday afternoon in the small town of Wolvercaster where the boys lived, birds chirping on every treetop and happiness spreading from house to house… except for the Payne-Tomlinson house.

Ever since Louis about his doctor's appointment, Liam had scared and upset about everything. Normally it wouldn't have been too much of a big deal to him, considering he usually got to stay with Niall and Harry or Zayn and Perrie, but this week, however, both couples had decided to jet off on vacation to Paris and Germany, leaving Louis with no choice but to leave him ho0me alone.

It wasn't that Liam wasn't old enough to be left alone (he was twenty-one) but he had really adapted to the way Louis always babied him and he liked being taken care of.

He definitely wasn't irresponsible, though. He helped out with his share of things. But he still didn't like it when he had to run everything by himself without Louis to guide him if needed help.

That and he thoroughly enjoyed every last bit of being Louis' baby and it saddened him to be away from the blue-eyed lad's tender love and care.

Liam looked up at his boyfriend with big, watery eyes and a trembling lip.

"But who's going to pway and cuddle with me while you're gone?"

Louis sighed and patted his baby's fluffy brown hair.

"Li-Li, we've been through this already. When I get back we can play and cuddle all you want. I promise, baby. I wouldn't lie to you." He put on his comforting voice and kissed a tear that was making its way down Liam's cheek.

"Now go get under your comfy blankets Lou-Lou set up on the couch for you and watch your movie."

Liam sniffled and clung on to his boyfriend.

"But Lou-Lou, I don't want you to go!"

"Li, it won't take that long and it's not that far away anyway, sweetie."

Louis squeezed his baby tight before lifting him up and carrying him down to the basement, where laid him upon his puffy, made-up couch-bed, tucking him under the comforters.

"Li-Li, you'll be fine. Just stay down here and watch Finding Nemo and I'll be back before you know it." He kissed Liam's forehead and grabbed the remote to turn on the movie.

"Lou-Lou," He heard Liam whimper softly.

"Shh, Shh," Louis said pressing play and then his finger to his boyfriend's lips.

"Settle down, angel, okay? You're a big boy, you can do this."

And with a light kiss on the mouth, he gently padded upstairs and out the door, trying not to think about the tiny yelps coming from the basement.

~xox~

Liam wiped his eyes, attempting to focus on the big television screen in front of him and forget that Louis was gone.

It had only been about fifteen minutes, but it felt like fifteen hours to the small boy.

He knew he shouldn't be so worked up about this, but he couldn't help it. A day without Louis was like a year without rain, and his heart needed water.

"Maybe I won't be so sad if I wook at all these pictures of Lou-Lou down here," He scrunched his nose, trying to ease the crying and grabbed a picture of Louis from the table next to him.

It was from about two years ago when they had gone to their church's summer carnival and Louis had won a giant orange squid hat that he was showing off in the picture.

Liam giggles slightly at the memory of his silly boyfriend prancing around proudly in his hat, but put it back when he remembered the night they had had later on with that hat and a bright pink one that Louis had gotten him so they could both have one.

He pouted, wishing that night could be happening right now instead of him having to sit down here alone while Louis was off at the doctor's.

He sighed and looked around the large, fancily decorated basement, his eye catching the bright computer screen in the corner.

He got up suddenly and walked over to it, sitting down in the fluffy chair near it.

He had gotten an idea flash.

Sometimes when he got online, he'd look up Fanfiction about him and Louis. He'd really only been able to read it on his phone when the boys and he were on tour while Louis was asleep because he knew he'd be in trouble if his boyfriend caught him.

Louis didn't like it when Liam said or did naughty things, especially when he wasn't there. And if he ever figured out that Liam was reading all the dirty, smutty stories about them he'd have Liam spanked so hard with the paddle, he wouldn't be able to sit down for a month.

Liam absolutely hated the stinging slap of the paddle and he would hate himself forever if he ever made Louis use it again on his poor butt.

He shook the thoughts away and typed the words Louis and Liam Rated M Fanfiction into the internet browser.

Even _he _knew how to delete the history on the computer and keep the time on sharp notice… Or so he thought.

He scrolled through a few links before clicking on one of the sites.

Searching through the stories on there, he chose one with a description on it that said something about Louis teasing him by fingering him and rubbing the head of his swollen cock.

Liam felt his blood start to rush south as he thought of the times Louis had actually done that to him.

Contrary to the blue-eyed lad's hate for Liam being naughty, he himself enjoyed doing all the dirty things to his baby. He loved dominating and controlling the poor little baby.

Liam read through the story, biting his lip at all the things Louis said and did to him in the story. A huge rush of arousal coursed through his sensitive body as he took in how Story-Louis touched and teased him and asked him to "moan for me, baby. Show me how much of a desperate, little slut you are".

He pictured Louis tonguing and sucking his dick in his head, and how good the forceful pull on it felt. All these thoughts started to make him wish he were Story-Liam rather than Real-Liam.

Finishing the story, he relished in the thought of how nice it must have felt for Story-Liam to receive all those rough touches.

He clicked on another one, all worries about Louis starting to vanish.

The next one involved Louis leaning him over their bed and rubbing that all-too-famous spot inside of him, making him cry out from the pleasure.

Liam mindlessly started to palm his hardening cock through his khaki pants as he read through all the squeals and thrusts Story-Liam gave. He was really starting to wish _his_ Louis would get back from his damned appointment and do that to him.

Jealousy was starting to rise in his chest at this Story Liam now. Liam felt that even a _fictional_ Louis on only him and not some stupid fictional Liam.

Louis was only supposed to dominate and fuck _him_ and that was final.

His mind focused on his busy hand and he smirked naughtily as he pulled down the zipper on his pants, unbuttoned them and pushed them down along with his boxers.

He decided that he was going to be bad and defy Louis' rules even more and jerk off since the story Louis was being mean to him. It wasn't fair, so he was going to get revenge.

"Mean Lou-Lou," he said, grasping the base of his hard dick. "You can't have naughty time with that stupid other Liam! You can only have naughty time with me!"

He angrily clicked on another story, this one about Story-Louis pressing down onto a very desperate Story-Liam's bladder and making him sit on his lap with his legs wide open, tears in the poor baby's eyes as he struggled not to wet himself.

Liam blushed slightly as he read the story, remembering all the times Louis had made him lose it on purpose, but still angrily stroked his flushed dick from jealousy.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't even notice the time, which signaled Louis would be home in about 15 minutes. That certainly was _not_ enough time for Louis to finish his fap-athon and Fanfiction-reading.

Even though he always came extremely fast, he liked to get off at least 2 or 3 times since it was always over so quickly all the time, not to mention the fact that whenever he and Louis had sex, Louis hardly _ever_ let him cum.

Liam squeezed his balls with the hand not touching his dick and felt his first release nearing as his eyes scanned the words on the screen in front of him.

"Louis!" He squealed as he came, pushed by the fact that Story-Liam had finally let go all over himself and the smirk Story-Louis had on while he did it.

"Want you to bite and kiss and _fuck_ me, Lou!" His voice broke as the highest part of his climax came and went.

He breathed, slowly coming down from such a big high, and let his now-softening dick drop from his hands so it could readjust for a minute before he made it hard again.

His eyes refocused on the Fanfiction again, his cock starting to stir as Story-Louis spanked Story-Liam for wetting himself. It was the kind of spanking Real-Liam really liked. Yes, it was painful, but the sharp sting of each slap turned into arousal for him, unlike the paddle, which just seemed to scrape his skin right off.

His hand moved faster, slicked with his cum from his earlier episode, as he found a new story, once more, that involved Louis handcuffing Story-Liam to the bed and pushing an oversized vibrator into his tiny bum.

Real-Liam felt his dick start to leak pre-cum again over his fast-working hand as he imagined Louis doing that to him and all the desperate, slutty things Louis would make him cry out so he could have his willy touched.

"Need you, Lou-Lou!" He cried, stroking faster as he felt the familiar heat pooling in the bottom of his stomach. "Come fuck me! I pwomise I'm tighter than that stupid other Li-Li Bear! I'm cuter too!"

Tears formed in his hooded brown eyes as he thought of his real Louis leaving him for another Liam.

"Fucking Louis!" He squeaked in his high-pitched baby voice he always used around Louis. "Need your cock! Need it in my tiny wittle hole!"

His vision went white as he came once again all over his hands and thighs and shirt.

"Need you," he mumbled as he came down from his high.

He blinked a few times and glanced back at the Fanfiction on the computer screen where Story-Louis was twisting the vibrator inside Story-Liam, causing him to get upset again.

"Yeah, but you haven't had Lou-Lou's fingers in you before, have you?" Liam sneered at the fictional version of himself. "And he hasn't said he woves you either, so ha!"

The mischievous brown-haired little boy grabbed his now again flaccid dick and thumbed at the head, trying to harden it back up.

"I bet you're just a wittle swut that twicked Lou-Lou into thinking you were me!" Liam remarked, bringing one finger down to his tight entrance and pushing it in.

He squeezed his eyes at the burn that followed, but continued his rant, the T.V. still blasting with the movie.

"Fuck you, you fake wittle Li-Li Bear! I need his big more than you do!" He stroked a little faster not even realizing that his boyfriend had just come through the door and was now calling him over the too loud sound of Nemo.

Liam started to thrust his finger in and out of himself in time with his strokes, adding another along the way. He curled them upward, searching for that special spot and crying as he repeatedly hit it.

"F-Fucking Lou-Lou Bear!" He stuttered, his brown eyes closed shut, hand gradually moving faster on his willy, while he bounced on his two fingers.

"Need you Lou. Nee-"

"LIAM JAMES PAYNE, JUST WHAT IN THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

Liam stopped dead in his tracks, heart beating louder and faster than he ever thought was possible.

Louis was right next to his chair, arms crossed and face a mix of rage and disappointment.

"Fuck Louis, I didn't mean-"

"NO, shut up!" Louis yelled angrily, glaring at the dried cum all over his boyfriend. "I fucking leave you alone for not even a fucking hour and you already disobey my rules! Just how long have you been touching yourself?"

"Th-Thirty m-minutes," Liam stared wide-eyed and fearful at his enraged lover, now feeling the regret of his actions seeping in.

"Thirty fucking minutes?!" Louis cried. "You could have hurt yourself Liam, with no one to help you! I've told you a million fucking times you are _not_ allowed to touch yourself without my supervision!"

His voice began to break from the tears forming in his eyes, but he continued anyway.

"You are my baby, Liam! Do you know how fucking _bad_ it would suck if I lost you? That I'd fucking kill myself if something happened to you and I wasn't there to help you? You are my little boy, Liam! And I want to fucking keep you in my life for as long as fucking possible!"

Liam's eyes watered as he saw some tears fall Louis' eyes and run down his flushed face.

Liam hadn't meant for this to happen and now he felt even worse than ever, making his daddy upset like this.

Louis hardly _ever _cried and to see him like this tore Liam apart.

"Lou-Lou I sowwy," He whimpered. "I just-"

"Liam, what the fuck is that?"

Liam looked up to see Louis staring at the computer screen.

"No Lou, it's not what-"

"Move," Louis commanded, causing a very humiliated and now un-hard Liam to stand up and grab his pants, so he could sit down and see what the small boy had been doing.

Liam watched the despair and anger in Louis' eyes as his boyfriend read the naughty story.

"How many of these have you read, Liam?" Louis' voice was stone cold, his face hot with anger.

Liam buttoned up his pants and looked at his lover with a quivering mouth.

"I think about f-five, Lou-Lou. I sowwy!" He burst into tears, waving his arms around. "I just weally wanted you and I missed you so bad! Pwease! I sowwy!"

He saw Louis click the history tab and go to another one of the stories.

"Pwease Louis" Liam whimpered. "I know I a despit wittle swut! I know! But I don't wanna be! Wanna be your good boy!"

Louis clenched his teeth as he registered the naughty things that his baby had been reading, not even caring what his baby was saying to him.

In all honesty, he knew that Liam had been lonely and afraid, but he also knew that Liam knew the rules. _Especially _the touching one. He had gotten on the brown eyed boy more times about that than we cared to remember.

"Liam, I know you aren't used to being left alone," He said, turning to his trembling boyfriend. "But this is unacceptable. You _know_ the rules. And if you are going to act like they don't exist and disobey them, then I have to punish you. Maybe you'll think twice next time about being such a needy slut if you want your ass to stay in one piece."

Before Liam could even protest, Louis had him pinned down on the couch.

"You're such a whore, you know that?" Louis growled, trapping Liam's wrists with his hands. "I thought I could trust you, but no. You had to go and act like the little slut you are and jerk off on naughty Fanfiction because you can't wait 45 minutes for me to get home."

"But Louis-"

"Shut up," Louis sneered, his icy blue eyes piercing the heat in Liam's brown ones. "You're going to regret every single little action of yours, slut cause you just earned a date with the paddle."

That did it. Liam started to sob his eyes out.

"No Daddy! No paddle! No paddle for Liam!"

Louis, in turn, bit the smaller boy's lower lip until it bled, ignoring the baby's cries and yelps for him to stop.

He bit a trail down to Liam's pulse point, sucking a nice big purple hickey there. He gave it a few more licks before reaching down to yank the brown eyed boy's cum-covered shirt off.

Liam's screams got louder as Louis went down to his chest and bit down on each of his sensitive nipples. He screeched and kicked at the pain that was coursing through his poor bruised body.

Louis had no intention of being gentle. He was going to show his baby how sorry he would be for breaking the rules.

After giving Liam's damaged nipples a few slaps, he licked his was down to the boy's pants, rutting his own cock against the small space of couch between Liam's legs.

He quickly undid the zipper and button to Liam's pants and sat up on his knees so he could pull them, along with his boxers, off.

Liam's cock was swollen with want, but his eyes told a story of fear. He hated the pain, he really did, but there was still something about the small stings Louis gave him when he bit down that turned him on.

Louis slowly placed his mouth at the head of Liam's dick, giving a few quick sucks before bearing his teeth down. Hard.

"Fuck, Louis!" Liam wailed flailing his now loose arms, which were red from Louis' tight grip on them. He desperately tried to shake Louis off of him, but Louis in turn pushed his hips down so the poor boy couldn't get free.

Liam had enjoyed the stinging bites on his mouth and nipples, but this kind of bite didn't feel good at all. His willy was starting to get softer and it was painful, he knew that for sure.

Louis, though, was satisfied with the giant purple bite mark he had left and started sucking again, his tongue swirling around the head to harden Liam up again. He lapped at the foreskin, pulling it with the force of his mouth and squeezed Liam's tiny ass.

The brown eyed boy yelped and moaned as he felt the searing pain in his dick start to go down and be replaced with pleasure. The overall feeling started to get too much for him, so he started kicking again, trying to get Louis off.

"Daddy no! Too much! Liam sowwy!" He squealed.

Louis just yanked his mouth away and smirked, only to replace it with his hands moments later. He teased the very tip of it with his index finger, smirking even wider as Liam's legs started to shake from the sensitivity.

Louis absolutely loved it when Liam shook and shivered from the touches he received. The way Liam began to whimper and scrunch his tiny face up made him seem more infantile than he really was (if that was possible, considering this _was_ Liam) an extreme turn on.

He rubbed until Liam's squeals and shakes became almost too strong. He knew Liam was close, but cumming was the last thing on Louis' mind. He still had a baby to tease and spank.

"You want my fingers in your tight little hole, baby?" He taunted, bringing a finger to Liam's entrance. "You want me to finger you like you're a little girl, yeah?"

Liam whined in response, his face turning scarlet with embarrassment as he heard his boyfriend's words.

"Come on baby, say it," Louis urged, stroking his fingers across Liam's hole.

"Not a wittle girl, Dadda! I a wittle boy! I want you to finger me wike a wittle boy, not a wittle girl!"

"What's that? You're not a little girl?" Louis smirked again, pressing his finger inside. "Well you sure like to get finger-fucked like one."

"No, no! No wittle girl, Dadda! No wittle girl! I a wittle boy!" Liam began to cry again, tears rolling down his red face. He didn't understand why his daddy kept calling him a little girl. He was sure he was a boy because of his willy.

"A submissive, little, slutty, whoreish, naughty, awful little boy, that is." Louis shoved another finger in suddenly, making Liam jump. "You are a bad little boy, showing Louis that you can't be patient and that you think you're old enough to touch yourself alone. What I want you to show me is how much you _do _need a daddy, Liam. How much of a little baby who needs Louis you are."

"I sowwy, Lou-Lou!" Liam screeched in reply. "Pwease! I such a dirty, naughty swut, Dadda! I need your big cock filling me up and for to hold me and feed me and give me bathies and take care of me!"

"Yeah?" Louis smirked and curled his fingers upward, slamming them into Liam's prostate.

"Oh, Oh Lou!" Liam whined, thrusting his hips down on his boyfriend's fingers. "I deserve a spanky for being such a bad, naughty boy! Spank me, Lou! Fuck me and tell me what a dirty swut I am!"

Louis grinned evilly and pulled his fingers out, earning a tortured whine in response.

"Will do, Mr. Slut," Louis barked snidely, standing up off the couch and stripping off his clothes. "Get against the wall and put your hands up."

Liam quickly scrambled up and ran to the wall, pressing the side of his face into it. He really didn't want Louis to use the paddle on him; he just wanted Louis' firm hands on him, marking his little bum up with red handprints.

The paddle was upstairs in their shared room anyways, and it didn't seem like Louis would be leaving him by himself any time soon.

"Now I want you to count, you whore."

Liam jumped at the sound of Louis' threatening voice. But as he saw Louis' naked form without the paddle, his cock starting throbbing in hope of what was to come.

"And when it's done," Louis continued, glaring at him. "I want you to tell me how much you deserved it and how much you want Daddy to fuck you up your tiny ass until you can't walk."

Liam moaned in response and clenched his bum in anxiety as Louis neared him.

The first slap was hard, making Liam press himself into the wall even harder. He was sure there was going to be a handprint soon.

A second and third followed, aimed right at his sit spot, making him grind his willy into the rough paint of the wall.

"You like this, baby?" Louis sneered, watching Liam writhe against the wall in pleasure. "Such a little slut. This is supposed to teach you a lesson, baby, not get you off."

He smirked as he backed away from Liam's shaking body. "Looks like you need the paddle."

"Oh Daddy, NO!" Liam screamed, throwing himself at Louis. "Pwease, no. Pwease, NO. I sowwy, Louis, I sowwy! I be a good baby fwom now on, I promise!"

Once again, his face was a crying mess, covered in tears and fear.

He tugged on his daddy's arm, trying to get him to listen, as Louis dragged them both up the steps.

"Pwease! PWEASE, Daddy! You can do anything to me but that! Pwease, I'll wet you fuck me and not wet me cum, just pwease!"

Louis stopped at that. He was very angry at his baby, VERY angry, but looking at the poor, distressed boy right then, he just couldn't bring himself to slap the boy anymore.

He knew Liam hated it, and that it made him upset for _days_. The last time he had spanked Liam with the giant thing, the boy had had nightmares about it almost every night for a week. Louis decided he really didn't want to go back to seeing his baby like that.

"Oh, so you want Daddy to put your ring on you and fuck you with his willy _and_ fingers in? To stretch you so wide and fill you up, but not let you cum?"

"Yes Daddy, pwease! Anything but the naughty paddle!" Liam looked up at him with more hope in his eyes than a hungry baby bunny looking at a carrot.

Louis scooped Liam up over his shoulder, ignoring the boy's whimpers and went back down the stairs.

"I no paddle?" Liam asked with watery brown eyes as he was placed back on the couch-bed.

"You no cum," Louis smirked, imitating him and positioning himself between Liam's legs. He quickly grabbed a silver cock ring from the nightstand and put in the code that was on the small box it laid in.

The two boys were stocked up with sex toys on every floor since the places they had sex were endless.

Louis slid the ring on Liam and pinched it as tight as it would go.

Liam began to whine again.

"I no wike wing, Louis! I no wike!"

"Well it's either this or the paddle."

That shut Liam up for the time being, until Louis shoved his fingers back in his small, tight hole.

"Dadda! More, pwease! Pwease!" He thrust his hips down in desperation on Louis' big fingers, clutching the white sheets around him.

Louis stuck another finger inside Liam, but followed it right after with his cock, startling poor Liam.

Liam had never felt this kind of stretch before. It felt much bigger and wider than he was used too.

"Dadda, stop pwease! It hurts!" He sobbed, trying to scoot away from his boyfriend.

"You were a bad boy, Liam," Louis sneered, holding Liam's hips in place with his free hand. "And bad boys get punished. No matter _how_ hard it hurts.

"I a bad boy! I a bad boy!" Liam wailed, repeating Louis. "Liam bad!"

"That's right, Liam," Louis said, beginning to thrust in and out. "You are a bad boy. A_ very _bad boy, who Daddy is going to fuck so hard, you won't be able to walk for a week."

It was difficult, but Louis managed to slide his fingers in and out alongside his cock as poor Liam squealed and moaned from the pleasure.

Louis' free hand worked Liam's flushed cock, pulling the foreskin back and forth just to tease Liam even more.

"Yes, Daddy, yes!" Liam cried. "So cwose, Dadda. Wanna cum on your hand!"

He let out a strangled cry as his body practically convulsed to release.

"Daddy, Daddy!"

"Fuck Liam," Louis finally let out, hitting Liam's prostate with every quick thrust. "So naughty. Gonna-"

Louis came, his thrusts getting sloppier and more erratic as he orgasmed inside Liam's tight walls.

He breathed heavily, chest rising and falling dramatically as he pulled out of Liam and wiped his hand off on the bed sheets.

Liam, though, was sobbing, desperately thrusting his hips up for some kind of friction that would lead him to orgasm.

Louis chuckled darkly, looking at the flushed baby.

"You aren't going to get much far with that Liam," He said panting. "You can't cum after all."

He smirked while Liam began to protest. He wasn't too angry anymore, but satisfied with himself that he had taught his boy a lesson.

Now all that was left was to calm Liam down enough so that he could tell him about his _other _punishments.


End file.
